


Far away from home

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: After a long battle in the cold, Leo is forced to take shelter from the snowstorm before he can continue looking for his family.Little did he know the trouble he was getting into.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Far away from home

Chapter one: A cold battle

A howling cold blizzard raged through the city of New York, covering the streets with snow. Ice cold wind blowing through them, making sure the snow fell on every inch of the city. 

Through the snowy streets, a lonely turtle walked in the snow, shivering from the cold as a gust of wind hit his body.

The sounds of a hard battle had died hours ago and Leo still hasn’t found his brothers. Trying to take the advantage of the snowstorm during the battle, the enemy managed to split the four brothers up.

The blue turtle managed to hold the swarm of robots back for a long time until he stepped on some ice, slipping on it and falling of the rooftop he was fighting on.

Thankfully, the building wasn’t that as high as the other buildings around it, and the garbage container filled full of garbage bags broke his fall. 

Now, the blue turtle wandered the snowy streets, trying to find his family back. 

“S-s-stupid mousers!” Leo spoke with chattering teeth. “They j-j-j-just to shredded my favorite jacket!”

Leo shivered some more as a gust of icy wind blew through the street. “I-I need to find some shelter!” Leo stuttered from the cold. 

Leo looked around trying to see where he was but didn’t recognize anything. The snow covering everything on the street made it hard to guess his location. Or was it because of the nagging pain he had from his head?

It didn’t matter. Leo needed to get out of this blizzard and fast! 

Wrapping his arms around his plastron and slightly walking in a crouch, Leo walked through the snow, looking for shelter. 

Through the stormy snow, he saw something familiar. A light! It was light from a burning barrel! He must be close to the old biker’s tunnel. Homeless people used the tunnel all the time for sheltering. 

Moving faster through the snow, Leo walked straight towards the tunnel. He didn’t care anymore if the homeless people saw him. He’ll come up with a good story for them later. 

But right now, he wanted to get out of this blizzard and get warm by that burning barrel! 

Another gust of wind blew into Leo’s face, blowing hard enough to loosen his mask more than it already was from the battle, blowing it off his head. “No!” Leo yelled reaching out towards the blue mask, making an attempted to grab it. 

He missed by a few inches. Leo watched the blue mask fly away from him, disappearing into the white wall of falling snow.

Leo sighed. He can look for it once the storm has laid down and continued walking towards the old tunnel. 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am a cosplayer with a very well-made turtle costume- wait, where is everyone?“ Leo started talking, selling his I’m not a mutant turtle speech. But stopped once he saw he was all alone in the tunnel. “Huh, strange.” He mumbled to himself, walking through the tunnel seeing nothing but blankets and some carts full of someone's belongings, but no humans. 

“Well, better for me then!” Leo shrugging the alarming feeling there was more going on here than he wanted to know off him. 

Leo grabbed a blanket from nearby, wrapping it around him before sitting down on the ground near the burning barrel. The warmth of the barrel and the blanket immediately started to warm him up again. 

Feeling drowsy in his head, Leo fought the urge to close his eyes. He cannot fall asleep! He is just here to wait out the storm and then look further for his family. 

But the warmth of the fire and being tired of a long battle didn’t make it any easier. Within a few minutes, Leo drifted into sleep. 

\--

“Sir! We’ve found another one.”

A person dressed in black looked up from his papers and walked toward the person calling him. Looking down, he saw a mutant red slider turtle wrapped up in the old blankets, knocked out by the sleeping gas they released within the tunnel.  
“Take it with us. We can use another one.” He ordered the other person before turning back and walked to the cars. “And start packing! We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that for an opening? I know I didn't post any warnings yet, but I'll add them as the story progresses.


End file.
